


Season of Shadows

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow had gone to L.A. restore Angel's soul. Things did not turn out as she had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts Candy hearts and red wine from the bad_swa valentine bingo over on LJ

Their blood spilled across the floor; glowing a deep red wine in the muted light of the foyer. Wesley and Cordelia. Gunn and Fred. Lorne and Connor. All dead. All gone.

A violent blood beat beneath her skin. She wanted more. 

More death. More pain. More blood. 

Her heart was no longer sugary sweet like candy. She was no longer a weak pathetic door mat. She no longer craved approval from anyone. She was strong now, and she embraced what she had fought against for so long. She had been a fool to fight. She had been a fool to think this would be the worst thing to happen to her. 

For now she was free. She felt liberated. 

She could feel his eyes on her and Willow looked up. Angelus watched her lazily, deep dark eyes gleaming with appreciation and amusement. 

Something inside Willow surged towards him; her sire. She had come to L.A to restore Angel’s soul and Angelus had ended up taking hers. 

“They have the spell. They have the orb and they’ll find a witch,” Willow predicted. “We need to stop them.”

Angelus’ lips curled into a languid smile. ‘Next stop; Sunnydale.”


End file.
